


Losing My Heart To The Renegade

by Kaiiner



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiiner/pseuds/Kaiiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pessimistic Giratina is given another chance at freedom, otherwise she'll be sealed in her own dimension forever. Just her luck that she had to get tangled in the misadventures of being a trainer with one, Steven Stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing My Heart To The Renegade

_ **Losing My Heart To The Renegade** _

**  **

* * *

 

**Steven Stone's POV**

I yawned and stretched, carefully balancing the coffee cup in my grip from tipping. Metagross floated just behind my left hand as I went to visit my father this morning, seemingly having nothing better to do. The building was no more than a few minutes from the house, practically on the shore of Mossdeep. Pushing the front door open I was greeted by Nicole, the front lobby receptionist. Her head popped up as I walked through the door, a hopeful gleam in her eye as she spoke to me, "Good Morning, Mr. Steven!"

"Hello, Nicole. Is my father in his office?" I smiled at her when Metagross hovered over to the counter and leaned up to stare at the receptionist. This seemed to disturb her focus as she attempted to answer me.

 "Well, No... your father is in the laboratory." She stammered in slight panic as I continued walking towards the stairs, "But- but, Mr. Steven, I think he's busy. Mr. Steven?!"

 "Don't worry, it will be fine. Metagross, why don't you stay and help her calm down." I chuckled at the girl's hesitation. Her petty crush on me was something I found laughable.

 "Mr. Steven? Mr. Steven?! Oh, Mr. Steven! Oh dear..." Nicole settled back in her chair and glanced over to Metagross as he turned back to her, no expression present in his eyes. A noise similar to grating metal was Metagross as he huffed and waited for my return.

 Two flights of stairs brought me to the laboratory where my father stood and conversed with some business partners. I walked up behind him and leaned over his shoulder, "Still going on about the space project?"

 My father jumped and turned to me, "Steven, my boy. Good Morning!" He smiled joyfully and grasped my hand in a firm shake and pat my other arm, "Here, here. Gentlemen, this is my son, Steven." I shook hands with the fellow executives before turning back to my father.

 "I was just dropping in to see if you'd be busy when that Sinnoh trainer came by."

 "The girl? What was her name, Natalie? Shelby?"

 "Nashibi, I believe. I was wondering what time we agreed on."

 "Oh, 12:30 if I remember correctly. Can you go ask the chefs to begin making the meal?"

 "Of course, I'll have everything prepared." My father nodded and told me he'll see us then and went back to his business. I entered the lobby again and walked out the door, calling out to Metagross. The steel type followed immediately, leaving the unnerved receptionist to gather her composure. She looked up just as the tail of Steven's suit jacket disappeared.

"Oh! Goodbye, Mr. Steven, have a...nice day. Oh..." she pouted at having missed her chance but returned back to work reluctantly.

_______________________________________

Throwing my keys down onto the foyer table and wandering into the living room where my Pokémon were gathered. I dropped onto the couch just in front of the flat screen TV as it played a rerun of some reality show I really hoped I would never be apart of. I pulled my laptop off of the coffee table where it'd been left with yesterday's finds from the caves and my notebook. I turned it on and relaxed back as I opened the default search engine and typed in _'Nashibi Legendary'_. Between all of the choices of either interviews or fan sites I chose the first one that appeared, a site called Everything Legendary. The all black website featured splashes of purple and red. Most threads seemed to be fan based discussions, random sightings and gathered interviews. Browsing the site's more popular post, I clicked on one that read _'the Origins of the Legendary'_.

"Journalist..." I scoffed but read the entry.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Nashibi Legendary,_

_A young, strong-willed trainer, and the latest topic of talk amongst upcoming trainers and Pokémon fanatics, is the biggest sensations around Sinnoh. A born citizen of the region, she is an idol to many little trainers at the academies._

_Though, even as well known celebrity, she has quite the vague past. Attempts to find out who her parents are have yielded no results. She does mention being born in Veilstone and raised somewhere of Route 214. At the very young age of 10 or 11 years of age, Nashibi left the region of Sinnoh and head to the Unova region to start a life as a successful trainer. She returned barely a year later with the proof of her achievements; All the badges from the Unova gym leaders and a full team to back her up. Upon her arrival home, she took up an interest in Legendary hunter, her first 'catch' being the Darkrai who is now seen constantly by the side of outgoing hunter. Many fans speculate that the color scheme of her clothes symbolizes which Legendary that she will be hunting._

_Many fans are wondering when she'll begin to look for the legendary Giratina. Giratina hasn't been seen for a number of years, most rumors centering around Giratina hiding out in Turnback Cave on Route 214. However, most days Nashibi can be seen around areas such as Eterna Forest, Mt. Cornet, Snowpoint city or at her seashore Condo in Veilstone with her team._

**_Trivia:_ **

  * _After a recent trip to the Hoenn region, Nashibi returned home on the back of the Hoenn Legendary, Rayquza._
  * _Her team consist of: Rayquaza, Max (Swampert), Kai (Darkrai), Linx (Growlithe), Fright (Haunter) and Sinder (Typhlosion)_
  * _Nashibi prefers to carry a team of 5._
  * _She owns a vacation home in Snowpoint City._
  * _Enjoys entering contest with her Haunter, whom adores wearing top hats._
  * _Likes to go cave exploring_
  * _Prefers Sweet or Spicy foods and dislikes Bitter and Sour foods._



 -------------------------------------------------------------------------

 I shut my laptop and walked past my team as they watched TV towards the kitchen. The chef and his Blaziken were busy preparing dinner when I entered, "Hello, Steven. Are you hungry? Blaziken and I made a few cinnamon rolls if you would like something before lunch seeing as you hadn't eaten breakfast." I nodded, picking up one of the freshly baked pastries.

 "You are aware that we are having a guest for lunchtime. Could you perhaps make a Sinnoh dish, preferably spicy and then a small snack to follow up?"

 "Certainly!" His Blaziken raised a fist and growled proudly, ready to work. I left them to their work, leaving to tidy up the house to be acceptable for a guest.


End file.
